Take It to the Locker Room Oneshot
by SVUfan18
Summary: Working out together was bound to lead to something else...eventually. E/O Smut, Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

Just about everyone at SVU had gone home for the day... everyone except Elliot and Olivia. They were in the gym working out together. They always worked out together. They enjoyed competing against one another on the bikes and treadmills. Olivia would spot for Elliot on the free weights and in return Elliot would help Olivia stretch. Olivia was getting _very_ flexible and Elliot was beginning to have trouble controlling his body's reaction as his hands moved over his partner's perfect body.

That night, after they finished working out, Olivia headed into the women's locker room leaving Elliot to turn the lights out. She was straddling the bench in the middle of the room, with her back to the door, drinking water and letting her heart rate return to normal. She was breathing so heavily that she didn't hear Elliot sneak in. She was always fully aware of what was happening around her, but she let her guard down while she was in the police gym with her partner. Just as Olivia was getting ready to take another drink of water she felt two strong arms around her waist and her body was suddenly pressed up against someone else's body. Instinctively she grabbed at the arms around her waist and began to struggle but she was unable to break free.

"Liv," Elliot whispered as he gently kissed the side of her neck, just behind her ear.

"El?" Olivia asked, completely surprised. She stopped struggling. "What are you doing?"

"Liv, I want you," Elliot replied softly as he slipped a hand under her tight workout shirt and rested it on her stomach.

His hot breath on the back of her neck and the skin to skin contact made Olivia gasp as she tried to catch her breath. Olivia often looked lustfully at her partner, especially when they were working out and his top half was bare. Even though he had recently divorced Kathy she never thought their relationship would make it to this level. After all, there were rules against that. She wasn't sure what to think of what was happening but her thoughts were interrupted as Elliot pulled her shirt up slightly, revealing her tight, firm stomach, and then pulled her body even closer to his, his arms still firmly around her waist.

"Elliot," Olivia started to protest, until she felt his lips moving across the back of her neck. She let out a soft moan as she bowed her head forward revealing more of her neck to him. She started to feel moisture between her legs.

"Mhmm," Elliot hummed, as if to ask what, his eyes studying the back of her neck.

"El," Olivia was almost completely under Elliot's control at this point. She decided against trying to walk away from what she knew was going to happen. "El, I'm gross... stinky and sweaty from working out."

"Mhmm," Elliot moaned again, not wanting too many words to take away from the moment. He felt Olivia start to relax in his arms which was his sign to keep going. He let go of her waist as he grabbed the bottom of her shirt and gently pulled it up over her head. He studied his partners back, running his hands from the top of her pants, softly up her body until he reached her bra. He released her bra and then began rubbing her shoulders and massaging her back, placing kisses down her neck and back every so often.

Olivia arched her back as she let out a moan of pleasure. She put her hands on the inside of Elliot's knees, slowly running them up his thighs and under his workout shorts. They met in the middle as she grabbed his hardening cock through his briefs. Elliot let out a deep moan as he jerked his hips up and forward into Olivia's hands.

Elliot's hands made their way down Olivia's back, over the top of her thighs, stopping in between her legs. He could feel her squirm as he rubbed her, through her shorts, starting with the tips of his fingers and moving his open hand gently down her middle until he stopped with the palm of his hand and pulled it back up again. Olivia shrieked with pleasure and laid her head back on her partner's shoulder. Elliot kissed her cheek and used his free hand to pull her chin towards his, letting their lips meet.

"Liv," Elliot said between kisses. He tugged on the waistband of her shorts.

Olivia stood up, not even making him finish his sentence she removed her shorts as she turned around to face Elliot before sitting back down. She put her hands on his shoulders as her eyes feasted on his toned chest and abs. She moved her hands down his chest and across his stomach, taking her time. She found his cock and began rubbing it through his shorts, cupping it and squeezing it. She wanted it out. As if reading her mind Elliot stood up and quickly removed his shorts and briefs, Olivia's eyes dancing around his body the entire time. She reached out and grabbed his stiff cock and before he could sit back down she took it in her mouth.

Elliot, completely shocked by this let out a long, deep grunt. He took a step closer to Olivia as his hands found her cheeks and moved down her neck, finally resting on her breasts. He gently squeezed them, then massaged each, already hardened nipple. Olivia was taking her time on his dick. When she pulled it out of her mouth and began swirling her tongue around the head it was almost too much for Elliot. He backed away, not wanting to cum all over her face.

"Come here," he said, grabbing her hand and leading her to the couch in the powder room part of the ladies locker room. _I finally figured out why women have these cozy powder rooms all decked out to look like someone's living room, _Elliot thought as her chuckled to himself. He laid Olivia down on the couch, taking in her naked body before he climbed on top of her.

Olivia was already moving her hips towards him grinding against him, before he could line his cock up with her entrance. She was more than ready and she wanted it _bad_. "Whoa, slow down," she heard him whisper as she reached her hands between their pressed together bodies. She lined him up with her and started thrusting towards him.

Elliot was dangerously close to the edge, he started teasing his best friend. He held her hips down as he entered her part way and pulled out again. He leaned into her, their lips meeting again. _God, he is such a good kisser, _Olivia thought. He came at her with his mouth open; he started pulling on her bottom lip with his lips. She opened her mouth and let him in. His tongue took over her mouth as his lips massaged hers. He pushed his cock all the way into her. She let out a long, deep sigh into Elliot's mouth. Elliot's eyes rolled back into his head in immense pleasure. Elliot knew it wasn't going to be long for him, he didn't think it would take long for Olivia either. He reached his hands around under her, grabbing her butt. He stopped thrusting while he moved her body up and down and side to side against him.

Olivia started moaning and thrusting as Elliot still had control of her hips. Elliot knew she was close as he felt her body tremble beneath him. He started thrusting into her again and soon felt her contracting around him as he heard her moans and screams. With a few final direct thrusts Elliot joined Olivia in climax before collapsing on top of her.

"Wooow!" was all Elliot could say as he tried to catch his breath. He heard Olivia's low moans as she was still breathing heavy. He started to climb off of her to let her breath easier.

"Where are you going?" she asked, wrapping her legs around his backside, pinning him there. "Stay in me, please, just a little longer."

Elliot raised his eyebrow, looking at Olivia. He broke his smile as he went in for another long, passionate kiss.

**New to fanfiction and writing smut. I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stakeout**

"Liv, sit still! You're shaking the whole car."

"I'm trying El, it's like 2 degrees out and I'm freezing."

"Yah, well, it's not our first time staking out a perp in the middle of the night and I'm sure it won't be the last. Come here, I'll keep you warm," Elliot opened his arms motioning for Olivia to cuddle up with him.

Olivia scrunched her eyebrows, looking at Elliot for a moment, wondering what he was up to. She hesitated but then decided to take Elliot up on his offer, relaxing into his embrace. She had dreamed about something like this happening but never imagined it would.

Elliot wrapped his arms around his partner as she laid back onto his chest. He looked down at her, studying her body. He started rubbing her arms with his hands. He could feel her heartbeat speed up. Olivia stated to squirm.

"Liv," Elliot whispered in her ear. Olivia turned around and their eyes met. They gazed into each other's eyes. Elliot moved his head forward to kiss Olivia; he paused for a moment to see if she was going to back away from him. She closed her eyes as Elliot got closer and their lips met. Elliot kissed her a couple times, then backed up a little, gazing into her eyes again.

"El, what are you doing?" Olivia asked, stumbling over her words.

"My lips were cold," Elliot grinned as he went in for another kiss. "Damn!" Elliot said, starting the car.

"What?" Olivia asked, startled.

"He's on the move," Elliot pointed at their suspect as he put the car in drive.

Olivia could feel Elliot staring at her while they were following the red Jeep.

"El, keep your eyes on the road," Olivia was embarrassed. Elliot put his hand on Olivia's neck and started stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"El."

"I'm watching the road," Elliot interrupted.

"No, El, I think he's onto us."

It was a little harder to tail cars in the middle of the night. Traffic wasn't as heavy meaning there were fewer cars to hide behind. The Jeep took a sharp right, and then a left. Elliot and Olivia could see their suspect moving around in the car. Elliot flipped on the sirens as Olivia radioed for back-up.

"LIV!" Elliot screamed putting his arm across her chest to hold her back.

Olivia saw the Jeep go over the side of the Manhattan Bridge out of her peripheral vision right before their car came to a crashing stop. She looked over at Elliot and saw his face covered in blood. The windshield had shattered, raining glass all over them.

"You ok?" he groaned.

"Yah, you?"

"Fine," Elliot said, wiping blood off his forehead. "Just a little cut."

Soon the scene was swarming with cops and firefighters. Elliot and Olivia were taken back to the precinct after they refused to go to the hospital. As soon as they walked into the squad room Cragen met them firmly telling them to go home. They turned around and headed back to the elevator without a fight.

Once in the elevator again Elliot moved dangerously close to Olivia.

"El!" Olivia protested, "Someone will see."

"That's what makes it so exciting," Elliot whispered in her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine.

"El," Olivia puts her hand on his tight chest and gently pushes him away as he laughs.

"Do you wanna come over to my place;" Olivia asked seductively, "maybe finish what you started in the car earlier?"

Elliot looked deep into her eyes, smiling, "Yah," he leaned in and whispered to her, almost like a shy school boy, "I would like that."

* * *

As soon as they walked in Olivia's front door, Olivia turned and grabbed Elliot's neck tie, pulling him into a kiss. Elliot turned them around to push her front door shut, not breaking contact. He could feel Olivia open her mouth, as their tongues met for the first time, he could feel his erection hardening, letting a moan escape his mouth.

Elliot broke the kiss as he ran his hands from Olivia's shoulders down her arms, then up her side. He ran his eyes all over the upper half of Olivia's body.

Olivia had both of her hands on Elliot's chest as she stole another kiss from him. Her hands glided up his chest as she removed his tie. She took a moment to take in the sight of his body before slowly unbuttoning his shirt revealing his muscular chest.

Elliot slowly pulled Olivia's shirt up her abdomen, over her breasts, then over her head, his eyes taking in her body as it was revealed to him. He reached around to unhook her bra, kissing her once more as he leaned in. He couldn't get enough of her lips on his. Olivia threw her bra off after Elliot unhooked it, then pulled him into a hug. She could feel his erection on her front as their bodies met. Elliot moved his hands from Olivia's head, down her back, then butt, pulling her body into his, grinding into her as she let out a deep moan.

Olivia began pulling at Elliot's belt, working to get it undone. Elliot leaned down slightly and took Olivia's breast in his mouth while massaging it with his hand. His pants hit the floor. He stepped out of them and slid them away with his foot. All he had on were his briefs. Olivia stroked his cock through his underwear as his mouth moved to her other breast.

Elliot took Olivia's hand and led her back to the bedroom. Olivia stripped off her pants and panties on the way. Back in the bedroom Elliot took off his underwear then laid down on top of Olivia in bed. He framed her face with his hands and stared into her eyes, then gently kissed her lips. He started thrusting his hips slowly, even though he hadn't entered Olivia yet.

Elliot sat up on his knees and positioned himself at Olivia's entrance. His eyes wandered over her naked body lying on the bed in front of him. Olivia stared up at her partner, waiting for him to enter her. His dark hair, his gorgeous blue eyes, his lips, his chest and arms, his abs, all perfectly toned and muscular, his rock hard cock waiting at her entrance to pleasure her, to pleasure both of them. She reached up and placed her hand on his chest. Elliot leaned forward slightly, entering Olivia slowly and carefully, not wanting to hurt her. They both let out a moan of pleasure simultaneously.

"How's that?" Elliot asked, "Ok?"

"Better than ok," Olivia moaned, "I want you El, all of you. Please."

Elliot pushed all the way in, filling Olivia up, still being careful. Olivia's entire body shuddered in immense pleasure. She let out a long sigh as Elliot started pumping into her. She moved her hips in unison with him. Elliot stared down into her eyes. She leaned her head up towards his. He leaned in to her, opening his mouth to kiss her.

"Faster, El" Olivia moaned into his mouth.

Eliot started to pick up the pace. He ran his hands up and down Olivia's body. Olivia reached around him and rubbed his back. As she got closer to her climax she moved her hands down to his butt, helping him thrust into her. She rocked her hips up into him, faster and harder. Elliot moved faster too, they were both right on the edge. With a few final thrusts they were both screaming in ecstasy.

Elliot gave Olivia another kiss before they both collapsed. Elliot rolled off of Olivia. He put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. He pulled the covers up around them, covering their naked bodies. It didn't take long before both of them were sound asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Out**

It had been a few months since Kathy took the kids and left. Olivia knew how much Elliot loved his family and she knew how torn up he was over the divorce. He would never show it, being the tough guy he was, but Olivia saw it. She knew he didn't leave the house much anymore; he never wanted to grab a bite to eat after work, he never wanted to hang out or do much of anything anymore. Her heart ached for her partner. When he hurt, she hurt and she was determined to do whatever she needed to, to drag him out of the rut he was in.

The sun was just getting ready to set that chilly autumn evening as Olivia knocked on Elliot's door.

"El, it's me, let me in," she yelled, in between knocks.

"Not now Liv," Elliot called from the other side of the door.

Olivia wasn't going to let her partner get away with that again. She pulled out her spare key and let herself in. She entered the living room and found Elliot slouched over on the couch in a pair of royal blue flannel pants and no shirt. There were old take-out containers stacked on his coffee table along with a few empty beer bottles.

"Hi Liv," he said, very monotone.

"Hi El," Olivia smiled at him as she started picking up the trash. After she had cleaned off his coffee table she plopped down next to him on the couch, grabbed the remote off his leg and turned the TV off.

Elliot turned his head slightly in her direction, raised his eyebrows and looked up at Olivia waiting for her to say something.

"Get dressed, we're going out tonight," Olivia said, full of energy.

"I can't."

"Why not El? And don't tell me you're busy, or you have plans, or anything like that. No more excuses El. You need to get up and do something," Olivia nodded her head at him. "Besides, there is this little pumpkin patch right outside the city and they're doing hayrides tonight. I want to go, but not by myself. Please El."

"I'm tired Liv," Elliot sighed.

"Well I'll make us some coffee while you go get dressed," Olivia stood up, then grabbed Elliot's arms and pulled him up off the couch. "Dress warm, it's chilly out," she called after him as he slowly made his way down the hall.

* * *

Olivia wasn't sure if it was the coffee, the fresh air, or just being out of the house and doing something, but by the time they got to the pumpkin farm Elliot seemed to be getting back to his old self again. Olivia even caught him smiling as they took their place on the on the wagon.

The noise from the tractor blocked out the voices of the others on the hayride. It was almost as if it was just Elliot and Olivia alone in the cool of the night. Olivia was surprised at how romantic this little outing was. She jerked as a chill ran down her spine.

"Are you ok?" Elliot asked, sounding a little worried.

"Yah, I'm uh, I'm just a little cold," Olivia lied. She didn't want her partner to know about the lustful thoughts floating around in her head.

"Oh, scoot closer to me, I'll keep you warm," Elliot said, pulling Olivia closer as he draped his arm around her shoulder.

Olivia wasn't sure if Elliot was just being a gentleman or if he felt the same way about her as she did about him. She was turned on when she walked into Elliot's living room and found him with no shirt on, she admitted to herself.

"Liv," Elliot interrupted her thoughts, "thanks for dragging me out of the house tonight. This is really nice."

"Thanks for tagging along El, I didn't really want to be alone tonight," Olivia admitted as she turned towards Elliot, her eyes meeting his.

Elliot leaned in towards Olivia and paused for a moment. Before he could kiss her, she shied away.

"Liv, I'm sorry," Elliot started.

"No El, it's me. I mean, I just... I don't know," Olivia sighed, unsure of what to say.

They finished their final loop of the hayride silently. They got into the car to start their journey back and as Elliot was fastening his seatbelt Olivia reached over and put her hand on his arm. He stopped what he was doing and looked up at her.

"I'm sorry Liv. I was stupid. It won't happen again, I promise."

"El, that's not what I was going to say. I just... you've been kind of down lately and I want to make sure you know what you're doing. Our jobs, your kids," Olivia half smiled at him.

"I know. Liv, I've been thinking about this for a while now. There was just something about tonight, everything was so perfect. It seemed like the perfect chance to go for it."

Olivia was taken aback by her partners confession which left her momentarily speechless creating an awkward silence.

"Elliot," Olivia looked up into his eyes. "Kiss me," she whispered.

Elliot stared into Olivia's eyes, surprised, "Liv?"

"Please?"

Elliot reached his arm around Olivia and pulled her upper body closer to his, he leaned in once again, hesitating as he studied her face, giving her a chance to back out. When she didn't he cupped her cheek with his hand and kissed her. Olivia wrapped her hand around his neck. Elliot kissed Olivia a few times before prodding her lips open and slipping his tongue in. Olivia hummed letting him know she was enjoying herself. She rested her hand on his chest as they continued kissing.

When neither of them could breathe anymore they broke the kiss. Olivia couldn't get over how good of a kisser Elliot was. She unzipped Elliot's jacket and wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for a hug. Elliot kissed Olivia again.

"Let's go home El."

Elliot hesitated for a moment, not wanting that moment to end. He put the car in reverse and backed out of their parking spot.

As they were driving home Elliot reached over and took Olivia's hand in his. He pulled her hand over and rested it on his lap. He could feel himself begin to harden at the close proximity of her hand. He wasn't sure if he hoped Olivia would or wouldn't notice.

While he was trying to figure out what to do next Olivia had her own plans. Elliot had made the first move while they were on the hayride and she had backed away. She knew it was her turn. She knew what she wanted, she just had to show Elliot. She shifted her hand around to his inner thigh but was careful to avoid his package until she was sure of what he wanted. She hadn't felt like a shy high schooler in quite some time.

"I've been thinking about us for a while too, El," Olivia broke the silence as they were nearing Elliot's house. She saw him smiling almost from ear to ear.

"Do you want to spend the night Liv?" Elliot was hoping he was reading the situation correctly.

Olivia took her hand from his thigh and placed it on his cheek, "I'd love to," she said as they pulled into his driveway.

A surge of excitement ran through Elliot's body as he hurried around to help Olivia out of the car. She already had her door open, of course. Elliot knew how independent she was.

He barely got the front door locked behind them when Olivia pulled him in for another kiss. She couldn't get enough of his lips on hers. Elliot shrugged his jacket onto the floor, then unzipped Olivia's jacket and pushed it off to join his. Olivia moved her lips down to Elliot's neck as her hands found their way under his long sleeve T-shirt. Elliot pulled away from Olivia as he slowly removed his shirt. Olivia studied every inch of his abs and chest as it was revealed to her.

Elliot grabbed the bottom of Olivia's T-shirt. "May I," he asked, not wanting to move too fast. Olivia lifted her hands above her head so Elliot could remove her shirt. Elliot ran his hands down her tight stomach before cupping her breasts. Her bra didn't last long. He reminded her of an impatient child unwrapping presents on Christmas morning.

Elliot bent down and covered Olivia's nipple with his mouth, suckling and gently nipping at it with his teeth. His hands explored her stomach and back as he moved to the other nipple. Olivia could feel her panties getting very wet. Elliot stood back up and began kissing Olivia's neck, giving Olivia easier access to his body. She ran her hands down his chest and stopped at his belt, easily undoing the buckle. She moved on to the button and zipper and then stuck her hand down the front of his pants, cupping and gently squeezing his cock through his briefs. Elliot gasped as chills ran through his body.

Elliot took Olivia's hand and lead her back his bedroom. Once there he removed his jeans and briefs, then Olivia's pants and panties. He laid her down on the bed then climbed on top of her. He leaned in to kiss her as his hand made its way down her body. He rubbed her clit with his thumb before guiding himself inside her. He entered her slowly so all the stimulation didn't get the best of him.

"Oh El!" Olivia moaned. Her hands went straight down to his butt and she tried to make him go faster.

"Hang on Liv." Elliot kissed her, "slow down." Olivia could feel him smiling against her mouth.

Elliot rocked in and out of Olivia until he couldn't take it anymore. He slid his hands between her back and the bed. He moved them down to her butt and he angled her up slightly as he started thrusting faster. He could feel Olivia contracting around him as he heard her scream in ecstasy. It didn't take long before his deep moans were joining her screams as he spilled his seed inside of her.

"What did you put in that coffee you made?" Elliot asked suspiciously. "Did you drug me so you could have your way with me?" he teased.

Olivia punched him playfully.

"Hey!" Elliot winked at her. "Don't make me handcuff you!"


End file.
